Speeding Cars
by ehcanadian
Summary: ‘“If you go now… We’ll never have any chance.” There it was. The ultimatum.’ An angsty oneshot. No spoilers.


_A/N: Just a one shot to pass away the time. Midterms came along, and I got all A's. Yay! But it feels like it should be August, not October. Anyone agree with me? I was listening to The Postal Service while writing this. Has anyone ever heard of them? They were featured back on Grey's Anatomy in the first season. Amazing band. They go way back with me._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lost. In fact, I haven't even watched the season premiere yet. I have it on my TiVo, but with school being so hectic and my work hours being so demanding, it's been hard to even find a time to sit down. But yeah. I don't own the song either. Imogen Heap does. It's rare to find someone with as much talent as her.

Speeding Cars

'_Here's the day you hoped would never come  
Don't feed me violence, just run with me  
Through rows of speeding cars  
The paper cuts, the cheating lovers  
The coffee's never strong enough  
I know you think it's more than just bad luck'  
_**- Imogen Heap's 'Speeding Cars' -**

"Come with me," Her voice was breathy against his neck, her green eyes begging. "I need you." Her cold hands were against his, trying to pull him along, enticing him of what they could do.

He shivered when she spoke his name, the prospect of this looming in front of him. The Island was far, far behind him, the simple times were lost as the helicopter gained distance. "I…"

"We could start a new life, just you, me, and a backpack. As soon as we land, we just can bolt. Be gone. No one will ever hear of us again. If we don't go together, I'll be gone forever."

_Forever._

The word stuck in his mind, like skin being sutured. It was a horribly overused phrase, he decided. But he also knew that what she spoke of was true.

Denial. It wasn't just a river in Egypt.

"We could get a really good lawyer. Speak your case. I'm sure they'll understand…" He whispered in her ear, her grip tightening on his hand.

"If they understood, I would have been forgotten a long, long time ago." Her hand brushed over her stomach ever so slightly, her mind overflowing with the thought of the life they created. Together. He didn't know yet. And he wasn't going to, if he decided he wasn't going with her.

Decisions. Her mother used to claim that every major life decision was made on a whim. Whether it was buying a house, saying yes to a proposal, or just springing the extra cash for the heated seats. You just know what you're supposed to do, and what to say.

She, unfortunately, had no idea what to do, or what to say. Other then "Come with me."

He sighed.

She heard the landing gear detracting.

"It's now or never." Her eyes pleaded with him.

* * *

As soon as the door opened, the woman was extracted from the seat. Massive cheers were heard over the dual roar of the engine. She pulled her sunglasses low over her eyes and fingered her tresses. He had helped her cut off her hair before the ship had sent out a rescue boat. 

As the others were received warmly by the crowd, she stood by, looking over the acts of love.

Suddenly she felt a warm hand grasp hers, and she looked up, glad that the sunglasses were covering her eyes.

"Come with me."

She had laughed at the irony of it all, and followed him away.

They darted across the street, through the rows of speeding cars. She had never felt this ecstatic in her life. Letting out a whoop, she reached the sidewalk, the honking of horns fell deaf of her ears.

"That diner look okay?" He smiled down at her.

"Yeah, of course." She ran another hand through her hair and nodded.

And off they went, through another row of speeding cars.

* * *

They entered, the horrible sound of a sappy Kenny Chesney song blaring through the loudspeakers. A woman with bleached white hair smiled a smoker's smile, sat them down, pouring them a cup of coffee each. 

He took a sip, and shook his head. "I miss the real stuff." Yet he still downed the whole thing, and asked for another.

"So, how are we going to get away? Where are we going?" Her voice was excited at the new idea of a life with him and the baby.

He looked away, concentrating on a small rack of jellies, undoubtedly set out for the people who ordered waffles so the meal didn't seem as bad.

"Oh." Her voice was small. "You're not coming."

"I can't just leave my mother. Or my job. I have a life, back in Los Angelos. We could seriously get you down to five years, tops, if we find a lawyer fast enough."

"I don't want five years. I don't want anything. I just want to be free. To be me."

"You can be you! I swear, you'll only be on house arrest."

"Don't promise me things you don't have control over. Besides, what kind of life is house arrest?" She got up. "It was nice knowing you, doctor."

"Don't leave." Now it was his voice that was pleading and begging.

"I don't have anything else to stay for."

"Stop trying to get me to go." He was getting aggravated.

"Stop trying to get me to stay." She shot back coolly.

"If you go now… We'll never have any chance." There it was. The ultimatum.

* * *

"Mommy, tell me the story again!" The five-year-old jumped up and down. 

She smiled down at the child, the same smile that the man who had helped create this child gave her so many years ago. "Okay, but you have to brush your teeth first, and then get in bed. Deal?"

"Yeah!" The little girl smiled, her chocolate eyes glowing with excitement. "You and Daddy always have so many good stories." She sped off, getting her evening tasks started.

When all was said and done, the child sat in bed, and waited for her mother to come in.

She entered the room, grabbing the picture of her, the doctor, and the child off the shelf above the girl's bed, and sat down. After the tucking in, and the kisses were given and received, she started the story.

""Come with me," Her voice was breathy against his neck, her brown eyes begging. "I need you." Her cold hands were against his, trying to pull him along, enticing him of what they could do…"

* * *

After the little girl had fallen asleep, Kate returned to her own bedroom, still clutching the picture. 

The queen bed sat against the north wall, a nightstand hugging each side. Two clocks blinked the exact time. She climbed into one side, and hugged a pillow, which still smelled like him, or so she thought.

It seemed like only yesterday he had left, saying that a better life was in store for him somewhere else, when in truth it had been three years.

"Goodnight, Jack." She whispered off into the cold air surrounding her.

And as she fell asleep, she could have sworn that the goodnight had been returned to her.

The rows of speeding cars nearby continued off into the dusk, every so often a pair of headlights shining in the house's window panes.

* * *

_A/N: Awww… An angsty oneshot. I had you guys going there for a while, didn't I?_


End file.
